


Verlorene Kinder

by CornChrunchie



Series: RD meets TM Challenge [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne und Thiel müssen auf eine Fortbildung und werden erst mit einer Frage und dann mit ihren Gefühlen konfrontiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verlorene Kinder

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Mein Dank gilt wieder cricri. :)  
>  **A/N:** Jeglicher Kitsch und eventueller OOCness (das ist kein Wort, oder?) ist genau so von mir gewollt. :) Ach ja und diese Nadine Stair gab (oder gibt) es wirklich, allerdings existiert keine offizielle Version ihres Briefes, also habe ich einfach die schönsten Teile verschiedener Versionen zusammengeschrieben.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*~*

 

„Immer diese scheiß Fortbildungen“, murrte Thiel, als er seine Tasche auf das Doppelbett fallen ließ. Natürlich war es ein Doppelbett. Was auch sonst. Ihm blieb ja wirklich nichts erspart. Wobei die Organisatoren dieser Veranstaltung das Sparen anscheinend ganz genau nahmen, wenn er sich mal so in dem kleinen Raum umsah. Braune Wände, von denen an manchen Stellen sogar schon die Farbe abging. Zwei Nachttische, auf jeder Seite des Bettes einer, jeweils mit einer kleinen Lampe drauf. Ein großes Fenster, vor dem allerdings die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Und ein Mülleimer in der Ecke. Er musste ehrlich zugeben, er hatte schon in schöneren Zimmern geschlafen.

„Seien Sie froh, dass das Fräulein Krusenstern aufgrund ihres grippalen Infekts verhindert ist, sonst hätten Sie sich jetzt mit ihr ein Zimmer und somit auch zwangsläufig ein Bett teilen müssen“, sagte Boerne und zog erst mal die Vorhänge auf. Sofort erhellte sich der Raum und das Fenster gab den Blick auf eine weite Wiese frei, die bis zum Horizont reichte. Okay, die Aussicht war toll.

„Und Sie meinen, Sie sind da die bessere Wahl?“, fragte Thiel und überlegte im gleichen Moment, ob das zu fies klang.

„Ich meine vor allem, dass wir auf jeden Fall schon öfter in doch recht unangenehme Situationen geraten sind und ein Doppelbett da eigentlich nicht mehr schocken kann.“

„Stimmt.“

Thiel fragte sich eh, wie sie es immer wieder schafften, in solche Situationen zu kommen und ob es bedenklich war, dass er das mittlerweile schon fast als normal betrachtete. Und warum überhaupt.

„So ein Mist aber auch. _Fortbildung zu Zwecken der Selbstfindung_ , was für ein Blödsinn“, grummelte er weiter vor sich hin. Seine Laune war wirklich nicht die beste.

„Um das 'verlorene Kind in sich zu entdecken', pfff“, zitierte Boerne Frau Klemm und klang dabei auch nicht viel begeisterter.

„Wie kommt sie überhaupt auf die Idee, wir könnten besser und harmonischer arbeiten, wenn wir mit uns selbst im Reinen sind?“

„Ich glaube, sie verbringt einfach zu viel Zeit mit Ihrem Vater.“

„Ihr Vater lebt doch schon gar nicht mehr.“

„Mit _Ihrem_ Vater, Herr Thiel.“

„Wieso -“ Da verstand er, was Boerne meinte und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ha ha.“

„Ich mein ja nur.“

 

*~*~*

 

Thiel unterdrückte bereits zum fünften Mal ein Gähnen und schaute gelangweilt in die Runde. Der Vorlesungsraum war weder besonders groß noch besonders klein und die restlichen Teilnehmer saßen auch eher mäßig interessiert auf ihren Stühlen. Es waren nicht viele, vielleicht 20 oder 25. Er schaute zu Boerne rüber, der rechts neben ihm saß und geschäftig seine Brille putzte. Da war die Konzentration also auch schon im Abflug. Obwohl Boerne das bestimmt ganz anders sah und ihm wahrscheinlich irgendetwas über Multitasking erzählt hätte. Es war aber auch wirklich zum Einschlafen, was der Typ ihnen hier vortrug. Schon seit einer Dreiviertelstunde hielt der sich mit der Einführung auf und faselte irgendwelchen Esoterik-Quatsch.

Aber plötzlich hörte das Sätze-Geplätscher auf und Thiel ahnte, dass es jetzt endlich losging. Und tatsächlich: Herr Schredel, so hatte er sich jedenfalls vorhin vorgestellt, fing an, seine erste Aufgabe zu erklären.

 

Unzählige verschieden Selbstfindungsaufgaben später, die allesamt irgendwie ein wenig komisch gewesen und Thiel auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich vorgekommen waren, schien Herr Schredel den letzten Punkt seiner To-Do Liste für den Tag zu erreichen.

„Kommen wir jetzt zu unserer letzten Aufgabe. Dabei geht es vor allem um das verlorene Kind in Ihnen und die Träume und Wünsche, die sich mit ihm in Ihnen verbergen. Dafür möchte ich Ihnen einen Brief vorlesen. Es ist der Brief einer Dame namens Nadine Stair, die ihn im Alter von 85 verfasste. Hören Sie gut zu.“ Herr Schredel faltete ein Blatt Papier auseinander, räusperte sich und begann vorzulesen.

„ _Wenn ich mein Leben noch einmal leben könnte, würde ich wagen, das nächste Mal mehr Fehler zu machen. Ich würde mich mehr entspannen und ich würde nicht so perfekt sein wollen. Ich würde mich vorbereiten. Ich würde ein bisschen verrückter sein, als ich es auf dieser Reise war. Ich würde weniger Dinge so ernst nehmen und ich würde mehr verpasste Chancen nutzen. Ich würde nicht so gesund leben. Ich würde mehr Eis essen und nicht so viele Bohnen. Ich würde mehr riskieren. Mehr reisen, mehr Berge besteigen, mehr Flüsse durchschwimmen und mehr Sonnenuntergänge betrachten. Ich würde vielleicht mehr tatsächliche Sorgen haben, aber auch weniger eingebildete. Ich war einer dieser klugen Menschen, die Stunde für Stunde, Tag für Tag vernünftig und normal lebten. Oh natürlich, ich hatte meine Momente, aber wenn ich es noch einmal machen könnte, würde ich mehr Momente haben. Tatsächlich würde ich versuchen, nichts Anderes zu haben – nur Augenblicke, einen nach dem anderen, anstatt so viele Jahre jedem Tag vorauszueilen. Denn aus den Augenblicken besteht das Leben. Ich war einer dieser Menschen, die ohne Thermometer, eine heiße Wärmflasche, einen Regenmantel und einen Fallschirm nirgendwo hingingen. Wenn ich es noch einmal machen könnte, würde ich das nächste Mal mit leichterem Gepäck reisen. Wenn ich mein Leben noch einmal leben könnte, würde ich im Frühling früher anfangen, barfuß zu gehen und im Herbst später aufhören. Ich würde öfter zum Tanzen gehen und ich würde mehr Karussell fahren. Ich würde mehr Gänseblümchen pflücken. Und ich würde mehr mit Kindern spielen, wenn ich das Leben noch vor mir hätte. Aber sehen Sie... ich bin 85 Jahre alt und weiß, dass ich bald sterben werde._ “

Als Herr Schredel endete, war es erstaunlich ruhig im Raum. Ein nachdenkliches Schweigen hatte sich unter allen Teilnehmern ausgebreitet. Thiels Blick flog wieder zu Boerne und zu seiner Überraschung schaute dieser ihn auch an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie schauten sich ein paar Sekunden wortlos in die Augen und wandten sich dann wieder voneinander ab. Thiels Herz pochte. Was war das grade gewesen?

Herr Schredel ergriff wieder das Wort. „Ich möchte jetzt von Ihnen, dass Sie über diese Worte nachdenken. Und denken Sie wirklich darüber nach. Nicht, wie wenn Sie darüber nachdenken, ob Sie heute lieber Spaghetti oder Suppe essen sollen und sich dann einfachheitshalber für Spaghetti entscheiden. Nein, denken Sie wirklich darüber nach. Und schreiben Sie selber einen Brief. Vergleichen Sie sich als Kind mit Ihrem heutigen Ich. Was waren Ihre Träume? Was waren Ihre Wünsche? Wären Sie als Kind stolz auf sich, wenn Sie sich heute kennenlernen würden? Was würden Sie tun, wenn Sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hätten? Ich sehe, hier ist niemand 85 Jahre alt, aber trotzdem stelle ich Ihnen die Frage: Was würden Sie tun, wenn Sie Ihr Leben noch einmal leben könnten? Sie bekommen Zeit bis morgen, um Ihren Brief zu schreiben. Dann werden Sie ihn hier vor der Gruppe vorlesen, als Abschluss unserer Fortbildung. Bis morgen.“

Die Stimmen im Raum erhoben sich. Die ersten Leute standen auf, packten ihre Sachen, regten sich über die Aufgabe auf oder tauschten sich schon über die ersten Ideen für den Brief aus.

„Ja, dann wollen wir mal“, versuchte Thiel das Gespräch zu Boerne aufzunehmen. Dieser nickte nur und sie standen auf.

 

Im Hotelzimmer angekommen ließ Thiel sich selbst erst mal auf das Bett fallen, so wie vor ein paar Stunden seine Tasche, während Boerne im Bad verschwand. Er hörte das Wasser prasseln und schloss die Augen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und ständig hatte er Worten folgen müssen, da war es im Hotelzimmer auf einmal viel entspannter. Er dachte über das nach, was Herr Schredel heute alles gesagt hatte und über den Brief, den er schreiben musste. Ob er dafür überhaupt die richtigen Worte finden würde? Es fiel ihm ja schon schwer, seine Gedanken und Gefühle auszusprechen, wie sollte er sie da auch noch aufschreiben? Schon gar nicht würden dabei irgendwelche großartigen Sätze herauskommen. Aber war das nicht irgendwie auch ein Teil des Kindes in ihm? Er hatte halt noch nie gut mit Worten umgehen können und es war ihm auch nie wichtig gewesen. War das wirklich so furchtbar? Um sich von diesen schweren Gedanken zu befreien, stand er wieder auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Machte ihn ja noch ganz philosophisch, diese Fortbildung. Das musste er wirklich nicht haben.

„Sie können ins Bad, Thiel“, sagte Boerne hinter ihm und er drehte sich um.

„Mhm“, murmelte er, kramte frische Anziehsachen zusammen und ging auch duschen.

 

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, saß Boerne schon mit Schreibblock und Stift im Bett und war anscheinend in seine Gedanken vertieft. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt starrte er auf das leere Blatt vor sich. In dem schummrigen Licht des Zimmers und mit den noch etwas strubbeligen Haaren vom Duschen bot er einen beinahe friedlichen Anblick. Thiel wusste nicht wieso, aber er hätte stundenlang hier stehenbleiben und den anderen ansehen können. Aber das wäre wohl doch ein wenig komisch gewesen.

„Na, auch keine Idee für den Brief?“, fragte er also mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Boerne schreckte hoch und schien jetzt erst zu bemerken, dass Thiel aus dem Bad gekommen war.

„Natürlich habe ich Ideen, ich... ich bin... kann doch... also... nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht“, seufzte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Oder vielleicht auch zu viele.“

„Mhm, geht mir genauso.“ Thiel setzte sich zu Boerne aufs Bett und nahm sich ebenfalls Stift und Papier. „Aber bis morgen müssen wir was haben.“

„Mhm.“

Nach ein paar Minuten begann Thiel, die ersten Sätze aufzuschreiben. Erst mal durcheinander, was ihm grade in den Kopf kam, sortieren konnte er später schließlich immer noch. Natürlich merkte er, wie Boerne ihn ansah. Er saß so, dass Boerne nicht lesen konnte, was er aufschrieb, also musste das einen anderen Grund haben, aber er sagte nichts. Es dauerte nicht lange, da setzte der andere auch zum Schreiben an und die Blockade schien sich gelöst zu haben.

Erst nach zwei Stunden einigten sie sich darauf, schlafen zu gehen, damit sie am nächsten Tag nicht allzu müde im Vorlesungsraum sitzen würden.

Er spürte Boernes Nähe ganz genau neben sich, als das Licht aus und ihr Atem das Einzige war, was dem Moment jetzt noch Leben einhauchte.

Als er eben den Brief geschrieben hatte, da hatte er auch über Boerne nachgedacht. Und darüber, dass er Boerne mochte. Sehr sogar. Und warum das so schlimm war und ob das überhaupt schlimm war und wenn nicht, was das dann änderte. Und warum er es verdammt nochmal nicht auf die Reihe kriegte, das zu sagen.

Er drehte sich noch ein bisschen näher zu Boerne, sodass er selbst im Dunkeln spürte, dass sie sich fast berührten. Damit schlief er ein.

 

*~*~*

 

„Guten Morgen!“, schallte die fröhliche Stimme von Herrn Schredel durch den Raum. Mit Schwung stellte er seine Ledertasche auf den Tisch und lächelte sie gut gelaunt an. „Alle da? Sehr schön! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle eine angenehme Nachtruhe und haben ein paar schöne Briefe verfasst.“

Die Teilnehmer gaben ein zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich. Neben ihm saß Boerne und nestelte nervös an seinem Anzug. Komisch, warum war er denn so unruhig? War doch sonst gar nicht Boernes Art. Vielleicht war es wegen des Briefes, den sie ja gleich jeder vorlesen mussten und der mit Sicherheit ziemlich persönlich geworden war und das war sonst erst recht nicht Boernes Art.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen dem Alphabet nach“, verkündete Herr Schredel. „Frau Auerswald, würden Sie dann bitte beginnen?“

Aus der Reihe hinter ihnen erhob sich eine junge Frau mit einem Hosenanzug und langen braunen Haaren. Sie stolzierte förmlich zum Pult nach vorne und kam dort gleich zur Sache. Ohne Umschweife nahm sie ihren Brief und begann ihn vorzulesen. Die nächsten fünf Minuten konnte man nur ihre Stimme vernehmen und sich an ihrer halben Lebensgeschichte erfreuen. Oder eben auch nicht. Es war total öde und schon nach den ersten zwei Minuten hatte Thiel keine Lust mehr. Und dabei musste er noch mindestens 19 andere Leute ertragen, eingeschlossen sich selbst. Was für eine Folter. Wo war da eigentlich der Sinn? Hatte Herr Schredel das nicht erklärt oder hatte er selbst einfach nicht zugehört?

Fast verpasste er den Einsatz zum Klatschen, als Frau Auerswald endete.

„Vielen Dank, das war sehr schön“, sagte Herr Schredel und lächelte sie freundlich an. Lächeln, das konnte der Kerl ja, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Gut, dann geht es jetzt weiter mit...“, Schredels Augen flogen über die Teilnehmerliste, „Herrn Boerne.“

Boerne schob seine Brille zurecht und stand auf und Thiel konnte sehen, dass seine Hände zitterten. Meine Güte, was war denn los?

Er musste zugeben, dass er sehr gespannt auf Boernes Brief war und keine Ahnung hatte, in welche Richtung er gehen würde. Wie ehrlich er sein würde.

Boerne stellte sich hinter das Pult und holte den Brief aus seiner Sakkotasche. Er faltete ihn auf, räusperte sich und fing an zu lesen.

„Wenn ich mein Leben noch einmal Leben könnte, würde ich öfter die Schule schwänzen.“ Thiel schmunzelte. „Ich würde darauf vertrauen, dass ich gut genug bin und mir nicht von meinem Vater etwas Anderes einreden lassen. Ich würde auch jetzt daran glauben. Ich würde öfter heimlich Brause-Bonbons essen und ich würde keine Geige lernen. Ich würde mehr lachen und das mehr mit den richtigen Menschen. Ich würde meine Sorgen öfter abschalten. Ich würde mehr fühlen, anstatt zu denken. Ich würde mehr schenken, allerdings weniger Materielles. Ich würde heiraten, weil ich liebe und nicht, weil es passt. Oder passend scheint. Ich würde mir öfter Blumensträuße kaufen und sie in meine Wohnung stellen. Ich würde öfter blind durch die Welt gehen, denn manchmal kann mit geschlossenen Augen am besten sehen. Ich würde das Jetzt schätzen, weil ich das viel zu selten tue. … Als Kind, da... da wollte ich eigentlich immer Astronaut werden, doch für meine Eltern kam nur Rechtsmediziner in Frage. Also bin ich Rechtsmediziner geworden. Und das ist in Ordnung, denn ich liebe meinen Beruf – auch, wenn viele das vielleicht nicht verstehen können. Aber ich wollte auch andere Sachen. Zum Beispiel einen Hund. Oder einen großen Garten und Freunde, mit denen ich darin Gartenpartys feiern kann. Ich wollte immer einer dieser Leute sein, die zu sich selbst stehen und zu dem andere mit Respekt aufsehen.“ Boernes Stimme wurde ein wenig leiser. „Und ich... ich wollte einen Menschen, den ich aufrichtig liebe und der dasselbe für mich empfindet.“ Thiels Atem stockte. Das war mehr Ehrlichkeit als er erwartet hatte. „Und wenn ich jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren hätte, dann... dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass ich als Kind stolz auf mich wäre, würde ich mein heutiges Ich kennenlernen. Ich würde nicht nur die paar Schritte im Flur, sondern auch meine eigene Angst überwinden.“ Jetzt sah Boerne ihn an, mit einem klaren Blick und noch immer zitternden Händen. Thiels Herz schlug schneller. „Ich würde öfter Fußball schauen und ich würde alles ein bisschen besser kennenlernen. Ich würde endlich meine Gefühle zeigen, damit ich sie nicht mehr hinter Sticheleien verstecken muss. Ich würde kämpfen, um das, was ich liebe, anstatt mich wie ein Feigling hinter Mauern zu schützen. Ich würde es riskieren, alles zu verlieren und nicht schon vorher aufgeben, nur weil ich mich nicht traue. Ich würde öfter ehrlich lächeln und mir das Kribbeln eingestehen, das mich seit Jahren begleitet. Ich würde auf manche Personen zulaufen, anstatt in die andere Richtung zu rennen. Ich würde das Du anbieten. Und ich würde es zulassen, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. … Aber sehen Sie mich an... ich bin 48 Jahre alt und anhand meiner körperlichen Konstitution lässt sich schließen, dass ich noch lange nicht sterben werde... doch leben tue ich auch schon lange nicht mehr.“ Mit den Worten schloss Boerne seinen Brief und brach den Blickkontakt zu Thiel ab, indem er auf den Boden schaute. Thiel war völlig überfordert mit der Situation und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was Boerne da eben gesagt hatte. War das so etwas wie... wie ein Liebesgeständnis gewesen? Klar, er hatte keinen Namen genannt, aber... das konnte nur an ihn gehen. Und der Blick eben, der... der war nicht grundlos gewesen.

Wie eine Welle schlugen alle Gefühle über Thiel zusammen und er musste nach Luft schnappen, um nicht darin zu ertrinken.

Noch nie hatte er Boerne so verletzlich und ehrlich gesehen.

„Danke, Herr Boerne, das haben Sie gut umgesetzt“, sagte Herr Schredel und gab Boerne die Hand. Dieser lächelte ein gezwungenes Lächeln und gab ein heiseres „Danke“ von sich. Er räusperte sich erneut und sagte leise: „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte kurz.“ Mit einer immer noch zittrigen Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und verließ den Raum.

Ohne lange zu Zögern stand Thiel auf und ging Boerne mit den Worten „'Tschuldigung, ich muss mal eben“ hinterher.

Im Flur war erst niemand zu sehen, bis er sich umschaute und Boerne links neben der Tür auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Die Beine angewinkelt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben saß er da und rührte sich nicht.

„Boerne...“, flüsterte er.

Der andere sagte nichts, sondern ließ die Hände sinken und schaute ihn an. Aber es war, als könne er seinen Blick nicht fixieren, denn seine Augen wanderten unsicher umher, bis sie schließlich wieder den Boden ansahen. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er seinen Brief anscheinend bereute und es ihm selber total unangenehm war, wie berührt er war. Klar, sonst hatte er ja auch immer alles unter Kontrolle und wusste alles besser. Und emotional wurde er höchstens, wenn er sich ärgerte.

„So so, du lebst also nicht mehr“, sagte er und setzte sich neben ihn. Dabei musste er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht allzu laut zu ächzen. Verdammt, warum musste es denn ausgerechnet der Boden sein... Man war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste...

Boerne fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Thiel, Sie wissen doch, wie das gemeint war.“

Oh, er wusste ganz genau, was Boerne gemeint hatte. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn einem das Leben eigentlich egal war, weil es nichts gab, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Er dachte an seinen eigenen Brief und daran, dass der mit Boernes Brief erstaunlich viel Ähnlichkeit hatte. Dass sie beide allgemein viel Ähnlichkeit hatten. Und dass er vielleicht nicht der Einzige war, der so seine Probleme mit Worten hatte und ganz eindeutig nicht der Einzige, der mit Gefühlen Problemen hatte.

„Meinst du denn, dass da eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung hilft?“, fragte er mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln.

Boerne sah ihn an und in seinen Augen lag ein Schimmer von Hoffnung, Erleichterung, Verstehen und ganz eindeutig Amüsement über den – zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders geistreichen – Witz von Thiel.

Sie waren beide verlorene Kinder. Aber gemeinsam konnten sie sich finden und das war das, was zählte.

Er beugte sich zu dem anderen, schloss die Augen und drückte seine Lippen auf Boernes. Erst noch scheu und vorsichtig, verlor er sich immer mehr in dem Kuss und als er Boernes Hand zuerst an seiner Wange und dann in seinem Nacken spürte, hätte er fast alles um sie herum vergessen.

„So wird eine Atemspende aber nicht korrekt durchgeführt“, murmelte Boerne gegen seine Lippen.

Thiel schmunzelte. Echt unverbesserlich. „Aber du lebst.“

Er setzte seine Küsse an Boernes Hals fort und dieser seufzte nicht sehr überzeugend: „Nicht, Thiel... die Fortbildung...“

„Du hast doch selber gesagt, du würdest öfter die Schule schwänzen...“, sagte Thiel, ließ von Boerne ab, stand auf und zog den anderen an der Hand hoch, nur um direkt wieder zum Kuss zusammen zu treffen. Er sah dem anderen in die Augen. „Wir haben beide in der Vergangenheit blöde Sachen gemacht und die werden wir bestimmt auch noch in Zukunft machen – aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir nicht versuchen können, es besser zu machen.“

Boerne lächelte. „Hast du eigentlich den Schlüssel für unser Hotelzimmer mitgenommen, als du mir hinterher gelaufen bist?“

 

*~*~*

 

Danach lagen sie nebeneinander und Thiel war einfach nur glücklich. Das war er schon verdammt lange nicht mehr gewesen, aber es fühlte sich mehr als gut an. Genauso wie Boernes Herzschlag und die Hand, die zärtlich mit seiner spielte.

„Frank?“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Mhm.“

„Es tut mir leid mit dem Brief. Dass ich das so vor allen, meine ich... Aber gestern, als ich geschrieben habe und du da so saßt, da... da musste ich halt einfach... ich meine, ich... Frank, ich...“

„Ich weiß.“

Die Hand hörte auf zu spielen und die Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen.

„Gut.“

…

„Boerne?“

„Mhm?“

„Ich glaube, du bist immer noch viel von dem, was du als Kind warst. Und... wenn du als Kind dein heutiges Ich kennenlernen würdest... du... wärst stolz auf dich.“

Er spürte Boernes Lippen in seinen Haaren und wusste, dass der andere lächelte.

 

 

* Ende *

 


End file.
